


Of Leather Jackets and Flannel Shirts

by Trenchcoat Hunter (Reedt)



Series: Trenchcaot Hunter's Tumblr Inspired Series [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolves Are Known, Angst, BAMF Stiles, Erica Feels, First Meetings, Hunter Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-29
Updated: 2015-06-29
Packaged: 2018-04-06 17:49:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4231131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reedt/pseuds/Trenchcoat%20Hunter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Hey, glad you kept my shirt. I was hoping to get that back."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Leather Jackets and Flannel Shirts

**Author's Note:**

> Just a one shot ficlet. Got the idea from "make me choose" on Tumblr I submitted to [Stiles-Lydia](http://stiles-lydia.tumblr.com/) between Leather Clad Stiles or Flannel Wearing Derek.

Blood.

When Derek begins to regain consciousness, the first thing that registers in his mind is the scent of blood.  Pain also radiates through his body as he feels his limbs sag even though he can feel the restraints holding him up. His lids are heavy, but he finally opens them.

He can see into the darkness but doesn't recognize the room. It looks like a lab of some sort.  It doesn't really make too much sense.  The last thing he remembers is walking out to the Camaro with Erica after they had gone to the grocery store to pick up some groceries for the party tomorrow.  Derek shakes his head a bit as he feels a small headache coming on.  That's when he remembers the muffled shout from beside him as he turns to see a masked man covering Erica's mouth and nose with a white clothe before she goes limp in the masked mans arms in a matter of seconds.  Dropping the gorceries and letting out a rather feral growl, Derek took one step towards the pair only to feel a hand fly across his face and an arm cinching his throat.  A few panicked gasps and the world went dark to him as well before rousing to his current predicament.

The tapping of shoes upon the hard white tiles brought him back to the present.  Lights flickering on had Derek flinching and squinting his eyes painfully.  In walked a rather striking woman that Derek didn't recognize but some how knew on instinct that he hated her.  She smirked as she stepped up to the restrained man.

"Hello Alpha." Derek roared at her as he tried to rip her face off but couldn't break his restraints. "Now, now," she purred and pouted, "don't you hurt yourself trying to break free.  I've already doused you with Azure Monkshood.  Not a particularly lethal variety of wolfsbane, but enough that it will make you weak as any other human."

"Where's Erica!"

The woman crossed her left arm across her body as she tapped her pointer finger to her lips as she thought. "Oh! You mean the first test subject we brought in with you. We just finished cleaning her off the floor before you came too." Derek tried to leap at her again seething in rage.  He could start to feel a wetness trickle down his wrists from his restraints.  He could smell his own blood now as the woman got closer still to him. 

A small, evil smirk touched her lips. "I cannot WAIT to test some of my theories on you next."

A crash from beyond the doors had both Derek and the woman snapping their attention to the noise outside.  Shouts and gunfire could be heard.  The woman hissed in annoyance and whipped her head back and forth before a ventilation grate burst open and down dropped a man with one helluva gun poised and ready.  His whiskey brown eyes trained on her. "Kate! Don't move!"

She sneered and almost took a step before a crack rang out and Kate toppled to the ground with a scream clutching a bloody hole in her leg. "You fucker! You shot me! What the hell did you shoot me for?!"

The man rattled the gun as he stepped closer. "Like hell you don't know! What the fuck is all this! This goes against the Code and you know it!"

"Fuck the Code! Mangy mutts are just what I need for my research! They're perfect! Feedback on effectiveness, super healing so I can test again and again before I advance to human testing!"

"They are human, fucktard!" The man kicked Kate across jaw and she went down like a sake of shit before he spat on her. "Bitch, you're lucky I respect Chris and Victoria too much to frag you myself."

Derek had watched in rapt silence as the man quickly pulled out zip tie and bound her hands behind her back.  Looking up, Derek could see a corridor with guards down for the count and others apparently inspecting them.

"That's my team out there. You have no reason to fear us." Hazel green eyes snapped to the man standing in front of him.  Now that he wasn't busy, Derek could see the man was lithe, but well built and strong judging by the arms sticking out of the plaid flannel.  He dropped his gun to hang at his side as he raised his hands up and bared his neck.  "My name is Stiles.  Will you allow me to approach and free you, Alpha?" Huffing for breath, Derek snorted and then nodded. Stiles, made quick work and Derek found himself wobbly on his feet.  "I gotcha man.  I gotcha. Here, lemme at least get you in this shirt."

Derek grunted as Stiles put him in a tattered shirted. "E-Erica?"

Whiskey brown eyes double blinked. "Was there someone else with you?"

"Yes, she-she's one of my Betas."

"I don't know if-"

A cough had both men turning to the door.  One of Stiles' teammates carried in a blond girl in a leather jacket.  Derek felt sick as he turned to the Hunter.  He held out his arms and gently cradled Erica to him.

Derek turned to Stiles and looked up at him pitifully before his knees buckled from the Azure Monkshood still in his system. Laying her gently down to the floor, Derek began to mourn the loss of his friend. Stiles came around and softly put a firm hand on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry we didn't come in time," Stiles whispered.

Derek shook his head but no words came out.  He had failed.  He had FAILED Erica! Someone who had trusted him, to protect them, to be there for them was gone now and only he could be blamed.  Not alert enough, not strong enough, not smart enough!  A soft touch draped over his shoulders as a warmth encircled him.  "Breath with me.  In-2-3, out-2-3, in-2-3, out-2-3. Good come back to me.  Calm down." Derek's eyes refocused and he found Stiles pulling back from hugging him.  The man had taken off his shirt and wrapped it around the shivering Alpha. The lingering body warmth and the man's scent rapidly calmed Derek down.

The sound of a body hitting the ground had both men turning to see Stiles' team mate on the ground, looking slightly dazed and a quickly hobbling figure of Kate running down the corridor.  Stiles cursed as he leapt up and gave chase.

"Kate!"

Derek watched as Stiles turned a corner and disappeared, his team mate closely following after.  It took him a few minutes to realize he was alone and forgotten. 

<~~~~~>

It had been three weeks since Derek and Erica had been kidnapped and his beloved Beta killed.  The rest of his pack eventually had tracked him down.  Boyd was of course broken after the encounter as he mate was now gone.  These days, the large man was rather listless as he drove on the Zamboni at the ice rink he worked at.  Derek for his part was still confused as to why all that had happened to them.  They weren't an aggressive or out of control pack.  His family had lived in Beacon Hills for generations. It was a quiet night later on that he would get some answers. A familiar scent had him tracking to the high school before Stiles appeared from behind a tree. 

"Hey, glad you kept my shirt. I was hoping to get that back."

Derek didn't really know how to respond.  It was like a ghost had materialized in front of him.  Ones he could get answers from.  Stiles crossed his arms and watched Derek for a moment. "Do you want to grab some curly fries and I tell you who the pyscho bitch was and who I am?"

The Alpha just nodded as the smiling man reached out and tugged him over to Millie's Diner.

**Author's Note:**

> That plaid flannel looks awfully similar...


End file.
